


Zarc, the Ultimate Existence

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [49]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anger, Anime, Bloodlust, Card Games, Character Study, Competition, Demons, Doppelganger, Dragons, Duelling, Gen, Good and Evil, Hatred, Mental Breakdown, Mild Language, Parallel Universes, Reincarnation, Revenge, Science Fiction, Sharing a Body, Villains, Violence, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Zarc awakens.
Relationships: Akaba Ray & Zarc, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sakaki Yuya & Yuto & Yugo & Yuri & Zarc
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Zarc, the Ultimate Existence

Zarc, the Ultimate Existence

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V series.

Summary:

Zarc awakens.

* * *

They clamoured for entertainment, so we gave it to them.

They decided on dystopia, so we showed them maximum crisis.

Their mad shouts for blood made us, and we made ourselves into what they hungered for in their base, base ethos.

Savagery, free from the constraints of sportsmanship. Unhampered by handicaps of mutual respect and humane action.

Zarc became the star of the stadium, he and his dragons expected to dance for the audience’s amusement.

Early in his career, the crowd’s gory cheers were a cipher. As casualties rose, Zarc fought stronger. When he devoted his duelling to terrorizing the world, that’s when the damn normals revolted.

_Reaction force?_

Steadfast was the tyrant. He wouldn’t accept his name flying into the abyss.

Not his violent spirit. Not his executive privilege.

No, _she_ wouldn’t stop him!

Theirs would be the only crushing defeat!

This was the Devil Duelist. Akaba Leo’s mistake.

Four souls for the Four Heavenly Dragons, divided, yet possessing the same face. Compelled behind by our fifth, as the prediction princess’ crystal ball forewarned.

Swinging between Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Standard.

The three summoning methods. Then, Pendulum, created to resurrect our disdain.

Infinite, our rage. Destroying everything. Following our tail to the very bottom of the dimensions’ emptiness, from genesis to omega.

Let the servants be our feed!

And let us be one once more!

Through Dark Rebellion, we take back our obsession.

Through Clear Wing, we speed toward our impulses.

Through Starve Venom, eat our barbarity!

Through Odd-Eyes, we demonstrate _our_ brand of entertainment!

Flapping the smoke away, the monster has returned.

Foolish Fusion, Xyz, Synchro, and Pendulum users! Behold the Supreme King Dragon! The ultimate power, whose roar reigns all!

Arcs of lightning congratulate each bold challenger’s intrusion penalty.

These enemies can do little to raise a lance to Zarc’s fearsome claw.

I will win! I will continue winning!

Ray stole my stage, so I’ll eviscerate this Smile Universe!


End file.
